Pucca X: La visión astral de Ring Ring
by Junior VB
Summary: Aqui esta una corta historia de Pucca Funny Love, protagonizada por Ring Ring. La joven de cabello azul descubrira que aun no ha desarrollado todos sus poderes. Espero les guste y dejen comentarios.


Pucca X: La visión astral de Ring Ring

Saludos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Este pequeño fanfic forma parte de la saga Pucca X que he estado escribiendo; la saga no es muy larga, los invito a que busquen todas las piezas.

_Este fic es protagonizado por Ring Ring, la cual descubrirá que posee un nuevo poder místico. También veremos una pequeña parte de como yo me imagino el pasado y el futuro de la aldea de Sooga. _

_Aclaro que Pucca es una producción coreana propiedad de Voz. _

_Empieza la historia. Ring Ring esta dormida en su cama, esta soñando que es enfermera. El sueño es muy nítido, en el sueño esta atendiendo a una niña con una fractura en el brazo. _

"¿Como te hiciste eso?"- dijo la enfermera de cabellos azules. La cual tiene entre 20 y 25 años.

"Me caí de un árbol"- responde la jovencita, la niña tiene 6 o 7 años.

"Debió doler, pero ya estas mejor. Pronto estarás completamente curada"- dice la enfermera con una sonrisa.

"¿Pronto?"- pregunta la niña.

"Claro, solo mantén los vendajes limpios y la próxima vez ten más cuidado"- la enfermera le da un dulce a la niña.

La infanta se despide diciendo: "Hasta pronto, señorita Ring Ring".

"¡Bye!"- Responde Ring Ring.

"¡Enfermera!"- Se escucha un grito en el pasillo.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Exclama la enfermera y sale al pasillo.

Santa: "Debemos atender las heridas de este hombre de inmediato".

_-Ring Ring se percata de que el herido es Abio y Garu lo acompaña- _

Ring Ring: "¿Abio? ¿Que ha pasado, Garu?".

Garu: "Fuimos atacados. Tobe hirió a Abio".

Ring Ring: "¿Tobe?".

"El esta inconsciente, debemos cerrar esas heridas"- Dice Santa Claus, conocido personaje en Sooga y el resto del mundo.

Garu: "¿El estará bien?".

Ring Ring: "Veremos, Abio no es una persona que se da por vencido fácilmente".

_-El sueño termina y Ring Ring despierta- _

Ring Ring- Ese sueño fue muy extraño. Tengo una gran imaginación, parecía tan real.

Fue un sueño tonto, yo nunca seria enfermera, no me gusta la sangre.

Ring Ring todavía esta un poco cansada. Bosteza un rato y va a prepararse el desayuno. Pronto ella empezara tendrá estos sueños despierta, producto de su poder místico.

_Después de desayunar ella ve televisión por 2 horas. Luego la chica sale a la calle y observa las novedades en las tiendas, siendo casi el medio día toma rumbo al restaurante Chin Duda. _

Dada- Buenos días, Ring Ring.

Ring Ring- Buenos días.

Dada- ¿Que te sirvo?

Ring Ring- Tallarines y pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Dada- En seguida.

Ring Ring observa el restaurante, el establecimiento es viejo. Durante los años debió haber habido muy buenas historias, sucesos interesantes. La chica del cabello azul piensa en eso cuando llega a ella una visión.

La joven observa una imagen de 10 años atrás. La aldea de Sooga esta siendo atacada, junto al restaurante hay 4 guerreros. Tres de ellos son los chef del restaurante Chin Duda; el cuarto es un ninja vestido de negro, Ring Ring nota que ese es parecido a Garu.

Dentro del restaurante hay una docena de personas refugiadas, en un habitación hay dos bebes, Garu y Pucca, cuidados por una mujer que Ring Ring no reconoció.

Después de esa imagen la visión desaparece. Ring Ring vuelve a la realidad y esta confundida por lo que ha visto.

Dada- Aquí esta su pedido.

Ring Ring- ¿Ah?

Dada- La comida esta servida.

Ring Ring- Hoy no tengo apetito. Gracias de todas formas.

- Ella deja el dinero en la mesa y sale del restauran con prisa -

Ring Ring- Eso fue demasiado raro. Me pregunto si esas imágenes eran reales.

_- La chica camina 15 minutos por el pueblo hasta que topa a Ching en la calle- _

Ching- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas Ring Ring?

Ring Ring- Bien.

Ching- ¿Has visto a Abio? Lo he buscado todo el día y no lo encuentro.

Ring Ring- Bueno...

– En ese momento tiene otra visión. Ella ve a Abio junto con Garu en casa de Santa, están ayudando a construir un corral para los renos de el gordinflón-

Ching-¿Si?

Ring Ring- No lo he visto.

Ching- No se donde buscarlo.

Ring Ring- ¿Por que no vas donde santa? Bueno...quizás el este allí.

Ching- Puede ser. Iré a revisar, ¡Bye!

"Tal vez deba ir a pedir consejo al maestro Soo. El quizás sepa que me esta ocurriendo"- Piensa la chica.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring Ring se dirige al palacio del maestro So__o. Entra al lugar y parece que no hay nadie. Después de buscar un par de minutos encuentra al maestro Soo trabajando en su jardín. _

Ring Ring- ¡Hola!

Maestro Soo- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te trata la vida pequeña?

Ring Ring- Pues estoy bien.

Maestro Soo- Me alegro de escuchar eso. Cuéntame que es lo que te trajo hasta aquí.

Ring Ring- Bueno, vine porque este día ha sido extraño para mí.

Maestro Soo- ¿Qué tiene de especial este día?

Ring Ring- Han estado llegando imágenes a mi cabeza. Es como si soñara, pero estoy despierta.

Maestro Soo- Entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que has visto?

Ring Ring- Veamos… tuve una visión de la aldea de Sooga. El pueblo estaba siendo atacado y los chefs combatían a los invasores. Había gente refugiada en el restaurante, además vi a 2 bebes que eran Garu y Pucca.

_-El maestro S__oo se queda pensativo unos segundos- _

Maestro Soo- Hace diez años Sooga fue invadida por una fuerza armada. Los pobladores no permitieron que violentaran sus derechos, por lo que hubo una fuerte batalla los días siguientes.

Ring Ring- Entonces, lo que yo veo es real.

Maestro Soo- Parece que eres psíquica. Tu tienes un gran poder en tu interior, aun no dominas todas tus habilidades especiales.

Ring Ring- Mi poder sirve para destruir, siempre trato de dominar mi ira. Pero no tengo ningún control sobre esta habilidad y no se para que sirve.

Maestro Soo- La visión astral es un don; te revelara misterios del pasado, presente y futuro. Seguramente te será de utilidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring Ring espera que las visiones desaparezcan. Durante el resto de ese día todo transcurrió normal. Al día siguiente __encontró__ en la mañana a Pucca, Garu, Ching, Abio ya Soso jugando en el parque. _

_Garu entrena con Abio, Soso mira al cielo y las chicas hacen un picnic. _

Abio- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estas Ring Ring?

Ring Ring- Bien.

Ching- ¿Quieres comer algo?

Ring Ring- No gracias.

_- __Garu lucha contra Abio, el ninja con el cabello trenzado arroja a su amigo a varios metros. Abio se levanta un poco aturdido por el golpe – _

Abio- No creas que me daré por vencido. Te demostrare que puedo superarte.

_-__ Garu sonríe, tiene mucha confianza en si mismo. Abio siempre ha sido un duro rival, pero carece de la disciplina para hacer crecer su nivel-_

Ching- Ustedes siempre están compitiendo. ¿Piensan jugar así toda la vida?

_-Pucca suelta una leve risa- _

Abio- ¿Por que no?

_En ese momento la visión astral de Ring Ring se activa. Su mente es transportada a 20 años en el futuro, allí puede observar a Garu y Abio. _

_Ring Ring nota __ la diferencia que hay entre muchachos que ella conoce y estos 2 hombres. No solo ve la diferencia de la edad, también siente una inmensa diferencia de poder y una actitud diferente. _

_Pero no ve hostilidad entre estos dos hombres, __ pelean meramente por deporte. _

_El lugar que Ring Ring visualiza es una tierra árida y solitaria. Divisa algunos muros y columnas de roca, prueba de que allí hubo un establecimiento humano. _

_Ella observa la pelea. Garu intercepta todos los golpes que Abio le lanza, Garu logra impactar a Abio con una fuerte patada que lo arroja a 10m de distancia. _

_Garu va al ataque, Abio logra esquivar un par de golpes y sujeta a Garu en el brazo derecho. Usando su asombrosa fuerza arroja al ninja, quien lleva un traje totalmente negro y aún usa dos trenzas en su cabello, a una distancia de 40 metros; Garu impacto con una columna de roca al caer. _

_La fuerza de ambos es muy pareja. Ahora Garu es cubierto por un aura amarilla y sus ojos oscuros cambian a un color azul. _

_Abio también libera una gran cantidad de energía, el resplandece en rojo y sus ojos se tornan amenazantes. El iris de sus ojos se vuelve rojizo y su nervio óptico cambia de redondo a filoso como el ojo de una víbora. Además su cabellera crece considerablemente. _

"_¿Listo?"- Grita Abio._

"_Por supuesto"- Responde su rival. _

_Ambos parten a gran velocidad contra el otro. El choque crea una gran onda expansiva. Los puños de ambos colisionan y en duelo de fuerza liberan una gran cantidad de su aura al contorno. También se forman pequeños relámpagos en la superficie de todo el lugar. _

_Después de esa imagen la visión termina. _

Ching- ¿Ring Ring?

Ring Ring- ¿Qué?

Abio- Te fuiste por un momento.

Ching- ¿Te sucede algo?

Ring Ping- No, estoy perfectamente. Permiso, debo irme.

_-Ring Ring se retira a paso veloz-_

Ching- Ella esta rara. Verdad, ¿Pucca?

Pucca- Si.

_-__Esa misma tarde- _

Ring Ring- Bueno, lo positivo es que se que no estoy loca. Pero no se para que sirve un poder tan tonto… Empezó a llover.

_- Mientras Ring Ring habla para si misma__ no nota que Pucca se acerca, la chica de cabello negro lleva una sombrilla verde- _

Pucca, no sabía que estabas aquí… descuida estoy bien.

_-Pucca usa su paraguas para cubrir a Ring Ring- _

Gracias.

_Ring Ring y Pucca no son las mejores amigas, pero la amabilidad de Pucca es persuasiva. Por un momento Ring Ring casi se siente mal por causarle tantos problemas a la callada chica. _

_De repente surge otra visión. Ring Ring ve algo que pasara dentro de pocos minutos, un autobús resbala por la lluvia y cae de un puente. _

Ring Ring- ¡Pucca, algo malo va a pasar!

Pucca- ¿Ah?

Ring Ring- Sígueme.

_- Ring Ring corre aprisa y Pucca la sigue- _

Confía en mí, tuve una premonición. Estamos cerca, hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda.

_Ring Ring y Pucca corren 4 minutos, en ese tiempo recorrieron 8km. Ring Ring se detiene cuando observa un puente delante de ellas, un autobús se dirige al puente. El autobús salio del camino y quedo colgando a un lado del puente. _

_El autobús peligraba caer a un barranco de 7 metros, por suerte para los pasajeros ahí estaban Pucca y Ring Ring. Mientras Pucca ayudaba a escapar a los pasajeros, Ring Ring sujetaba el autobús. Pronto todos estuvieron a salvo._

Ring Ring- Lo hicimos. Choca esos cinco.

_- Ring Ring y Pucca chocan las palmas en señal de victoria- _

"Viva"

"Nos salvaron"

"Esas chicas son heroínas" –_Gritaban los pasajeros. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Al día siguiente en el parque se encuentra a Pucca, Garu, Abio y Ching. _

Abio- ¡Hey! Ring Ring, supimos que tu y Pucca son los nuevos héroes de Sooga.

Ring Ring- No fue nada.

Ching- ¿Cómo supiste que pasaría?

Abio- Si, ¿es cierto que vez el futuro?

Ring Ring- Eso creo.

Abio- Asombroso, ¿Qué has visto sobre mi?

Ring Ring- Pues, que siempre serás un cabeza hueca.

_- __Garu, Pucca y Ching ríen por el comentario- _

Abio- Nunca dejaras de ser grosera.

Ring Ring- Acostúmbrate, así soy yo. Hasta pronto, plebe.

Ching- No es tan mala después de todo.

_Pucca sonríe y ve a Ring Ring alejarse. _

_Bueno, esa fue la historia. Fue un relato corto pero me gusto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No olviden dejar comentarios, que me gusta leerlos._

_Bye!_

_**Fin **_


End file.
